Teardrops of the Loneliest Girl
by Adeline Wrights Fanfiction
Summary: During a late-night jam session, Carole and Tuesday play the first song they wrote together. Carole had never thought to question the meaning behind Tuesday's lyrics until that moment.
1. The Loneliest Girl

_"It's a little cold_  
_in paradise tonight;_  
_love faded._  
_I'm finding new forms—_  
_I ride it out._  
_It's fine for now._

_"Then you come along_  
_and I cry,_  
_liberated._  
_I'm seeing clearly now_  
_there's no turning back,_  
_and I'm overwhelmed."_

_"Do you really want_  
_to set the night on fire_?  
You'r_e my only way out._  
_Do you really want_  
_to turn your life around again?_  
_You know you're my last chance."_

_"Can you feel _my_…_  
_Can you feel _my_…_  
_Can you feel my tears?_  
_They won't dry._  
_Can you feel my teardrops_  
_of the loneliest girl…?_

_"The loneliest girl…"_

Carole looked up from her keyboard as they finished their song. It was the first one they'd written together, and they played it together at every opportunity.

She looked, expecting to see Tuesday's eyes glowing as magnificently as they always did. Instead, her eyes shone with tears, a few streaks staining her cheeks and dripping down her beloved Gibson, Hummingbird.

"Tuesday?"

The girls sat in the privacy of their small apartment, Carole's pet owl dozing lazily after the enchanting lullaby. But Tuesday…

She hiccupped and sobbed, features contorted in an emotional pain revealed only after their first several weeks together. Carole moved from her seat at the keys to comfort her dear friend—though they had only known each other for a month, it had felt like they'd been together for a lifetime.

Carole sat shoulder to shoulder, leaning her weight against Tuesday. With a tender slowness, she placed a hand to her cheek, smoothing away the tears that were still falling.

"Hey now…"

As if brought to life by her touch, the near-frozen Tuesday threw herself into Carole's arms and wailed. The brunette was stunned—up until now, Tuesday had always seemed bright and bubbly even in the face of danger. She gave up everything to run away from home and risked even more by brazenly performing with Carole in the streets of Alba City.

Tonight was different. Tonight, Carole realized, there was more to Tuesday's soulful voice which hid beneath her nearly doll-like features. She knew from the start that Tuesday was more than just a pretty face, knew her family was horrible and that all the money in the world had given her nothing of true value other than her guitar.

Something brought Carole out of her thoughts and back to the crying girl at her chest. She'd been running her fingers through her hair without realizing it, whispering soothing words that not even she understood. Tuesday's grip on her shoulders was desperate, her voice trying and failing to articulate some greater need.

"I'm here," Carole whispered. "There's no need to cry. I'm here. I'm with you."

There was a sniffling sound as Tuesday buried her face in her friend's neck, her forehead and the bridge of her nose molding themselves against the subtle dip of her collarbone.

"Shh," Carole soothed. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you."

Another sniffle as Tuesday wrapped her arms around Carole, holding her as tightly as she could, and said,

"Maybe I'm more spoiled than I realized."

Carole planted a kiss in Tuesday's hair and asked her what she meant. Upon feeling lips pressed against her, Tuesday hiccupped again as fresh tears began to fall. She pulled herself away just enough to meet Carole's eyes. There was a longing in them, an unspoken need that demanded its conveyance.

"I had thought that music was all I needed. I thought somehow if I came to Alba City I could undo a lifetime of loneliness. Then I met you, Carole, and—"

The heat rising in Tuesday's cheeks did not escape Carole's gaze.

"—I realized I needed you too…"

Tuesday broke her stare, trailing her words. She nearly whispered her next ones, casting a hopeful, sidelong glance at the girl who held her so gently.

"Can I kiss you?"

The words were quiet, but they could not have been clearer. Carole took in a sharp breath as she realized what it was she saw in Tuesday's eyes. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't entertained the thought once or twice, but at the sight of Tuesday's quiet devastation, as if there could ever be another answer, Carole moved with a dip of her neck, noses brushing as she turned Tuesday's face towards her with that same palm to her cheek.

"If this is why you were crying, then let there never be another tear."

She was gentle at first, lips soft against warm, tear-stricken skin. Heat flared through Tuesday's body at the contact. She closed her eyes, pressed herself closer. Carole shifted their weight so that Tuesday was flush on top of her, pressing between Tuesday's shoulders and the small of her back to mold her against her own subtle curves.

Tuesday needed no further direction, bringing both hands to caress Carole's cheeks and deepening her kiss with as much fervor as she dared. She had never kissed like this before, but it seemed the most natural thing in the world. She breathed deeply through her nose, filling her lungs with life and vigor. A thrill of electricity coursed down her spine.

Carole opened her mouth to the kiss, prompting Tuesday to do the same. With a welcome invitation, she plied her tongue against the girl, eliciting an abrupt but quiet moan. They continued this way for a while with slow, exploratory touches, wordlessly seeking permissions and granting them without fear or redoubt.

When Carole's hands reached up into the back of Tuesday's nightshirt, the blonde jolted and let out a squeak. This was the first break in their contact since it started, and Tuesday looked at Carole with misty eyes. The brunette nodded her head toward the loft.

"May I take you to bed?"

Tuesday blushed furiously at her question, nodding in assent before she could even think to stop herself. Carole lifted her by her bottom, noting that at some point in the heat of the moment, Tuesday had straddled her by the hips.

With quick, confident strides, Carole ascended the stairs and laid her partner over the blankets, pressing herself on top of her, inserting a knee between Tuesday's thighs. The girl arched her back in pleasure, and that was all the encouragement Carole needed to begin disrobing the quiet girl.

Their kisses resumed, interrupted only by the passing of garments over their shoulders or down their hips. While Tuesday had no experience in this arena, she understood full well what was happening and invited her partner's ministrations.

While it was Carole who provided the melody, it was Tuesday who poured her soul into the lyrics. So it was that Carole set the pace, plying touches here and there, tickling, nipping, fingers tracing, lips devouring… Tuesday sang her moans as sweet music for only Carole to hear.

_"It's a little cold_  
_in paradise tonight;_  
_love faded._  
_I'm finding new forms—_  
_I ride it out._  
_It's fine for now._

_"Then you come along_  
_and I cry,_  
_liberated._  
_I'm seeing clearly now_  
_there's no turning back,_  
_and I'm overwhelmed—_

_"Overwhelmed with love for you."_


	2. Hold Me Now

Carole always relied on her owl Ziggy to wake her up in the mornings, but on this particular morning, he simply let her sleep. Rather than wake to the usual fluttering and squawking, Carole's first experiences were the sounds of soft breathing, tickling strands of messy blonde hair splayed beneath her chin, and the blissful warmth of smooth, naked skin against her own.

Rather than sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes as she normally would, Carole pulled closer the sleeping Tuesday as she recollected events from the previous night. There had been a dizzying progression of music, tears, slow confessions, hasty touches. Heat rose to Carole's cheeks as she realized properly that she and Tuesday had slept together.

Their current situation, however, was not at all an unpleasant arrangement. Carole nuzzled her face into Tuesday's now wild tangle of hair, Tuesday herself presently near the realm of waking.

Carole could feel lips curling into a smile against her breast, felt thin arms wrap around her as a fit of giggles erupted from a still half-asleep Tuesday. Carole admired the way Tuesday's arm wrapped itself so perfectly across her own waist, hands settled intimately low against the girl's back.

"Good morning," Carol murmured, brushing her forehead against Tuesday's.

"Good morning!" Tuesday chirped in greeting, blue eyes dancing with mirth.

The two laid with each other for several wordless moments, breathing, giggling, smiling, brushing limbs and touching fondly.

"Last night," Carole started—

"—I want to write a new song today," said Tuesday.

"So do I." Carole smiled. "Last night gave me an idea."

Tuesday's eyes glittered in a way that made Carole believe that eyes were truly windows to the soul. "Sing to me."

Carole sat up, straightened her back and held Tuesday against her, feeling their hearts beating against each other's chests. Tuesday modestly clung to the sheets, shifting this way and that to better cover them. Carole waited for her to settle,

And then she sang.

It was almost strange hearing Carole's voice without the accompaniment of her keyboard—they really did seem one and the same. Yet even without the other half of her sound, Carole's melody rang clear through the cluttered apartment.

Having nothing near her with which to write, Tuesday began idly tracing letters on Carole's stomach, causing her belly to twitch and her breath to catch. Undeterred, she continued. After maybe twenty minutes of this, with Carole humming and singing wordlessly beneath the warmth of their embrace, Tuesday joined in as well.

"Hold me now. I'm finally fulfilled.  
This is what my heart's been waiting for.  
Hold me now. I'm finally fulfilled.  
Pick me up to dance and  
Pick me up again, 'cause I –

I didn't know what to do ~  
I thought that feeling never ended.  
Then someone came around like you ~  
You picked my heart right up and mended.

Before Tuesday could establish a chorus, Carole flipped her over onto the bed, eliciting a yelp from the unsuspecting blonde.

"You had better remember that later, because I can't just sit here and be attacked like that."

"Attacked?" Tuesday questioned.

The words were spoken with an unexpectedly playful note. Rather than offer a proper answer, Carole shouted, "Retaliation!" and launched an all-out tickle assault on her unsuspecting new girlfriend. Tuesday shrieked with laughter, finally rousing Ziggy from his perch.

And so the morning passed without a care in the world. Eventually, the girls settled for breakfast, giving Tuesday the precious time she needed to pen their new lyrics.

Their days had already been bright and full since meeting each other, but now the days to come promised so much more—in unspoken words, Carole and Tuesday had promised everything to each other.


End file.
